That Little Voice Said…
by dharkcharlotte
Summary: He didn't understand at first why he stopped to offer a ride. Crossover with Boondock Saints. Set in the Sirenes 'verse My other WIP Post Colorado but PreEngland for Oz and Post movie for the MacManus Twins. Rating for language.
1. That Little Voice Said

**Crossover with BtVS and Boondock Saints.**

**Pre-Sirenes 'verse (My WIP also posted here). After Colorado for Oz, but before England.**

**Post Movies for the MacManus Twins**

**I do not own anything regarding BtVS or Boondock Saints. Shoot, if I did, do you think I'd waste time writing fic?**

**That Little Voice Said…**

He never knew why he stopped to offer a ride. At the time, it was as big a mystery as why he had felt it necessary to travel to New York to make his overseas journey. As laid back as Oz was, his formative years on the Hellmouth certainly discouraged picking up hitch hikers, especially at night. Dru was far behind him in Colorado and the ever present pull East had landed him in New York. Every night, Oz had dreamed of the ocean and England and ever since his time with Dru, he had learned to listen to his dreams and instincts much more closely than before.

That's the only explanation as to why he stopped for the two men hoofing it down the lonely country road. One doesn't usually think of lonely countryside and New York in the same context, but there he was, with his inner 'whatever' screaming at him to stop when the fairer of the two turned and put out his thumb. Barely a word was spoken as they climbed in. Oz's wolf recognized fellow predators and was oddly comforted instead of threatened. Their duffle bags clunked heavily on the floorboards and Oz shot them a wry look. Three sets of blue eyes inspected and weighed and within moments an air of satisfaction filled the van and Oz shifted into drive.

Glancing at the man seated at his right, Oz noticed him gazing at his green hair with puzzled curiosity.

"Question?" Oz's soft voice seemed to snap the man back into the present and he smiled.

"A bit early for Saint Pattie's innit?" His soft brogue filled the van.

"Na dude. Was in a band. Been too busy to change it."

He heard the other one rustling around in the back looked into the rearview mirror and said, "Name's Oz." The hairs on his neck rose when the two men seemed to communicate by a mere glance. A hand was thrust practically under his nose and he noted the Latin word Veritas tattooed on the skin.

" 'M Connor."

In short order, another hand, this one decorated with the word Aequitas replaced Connor's. "Murphy. So's Oz your Christian name then?"

"Actually, it's Daniel. Daniel Osbourne."

"That's a right English name you got there Daniel."

"Only my mom calls me Daniel. Grams wanted Patrick. Dad won with Daniel. I prefer Oz."

The brothers shared another look and Connor says, "Deus Legens mei Judico."

Wincing, Oz asked in a strained voice, "Dude! Can you NOT speak Latin in the van?"

Oz heard more rustling and was about to say something when his enhanced hearing picked up a quiet gasp.

The distinctive click of a gun made ready froze the Were's blood. Keeping an outward façade of calm despite the cool metal brushing his neck, Oz met Murphy's glare in the mirror.

"If you don't mind my askin'… what's with the pointy sticks and the crossbow.." He looked down again and more rustling is heard. "and a… Holy jaysus?"

Murphy looked back up, his eyes flying between the two in front.

"Connor, he's got a medieval arsenal in this here bag!"

The sound of a hand connecting with skin…

"Ow!"

"Lord's name!!!"

"Stop fuckin' hitting."

During their short squabble, Oz pulled over, not wanting to wreck the van if someone decided to put a bullet in him. _'Hope they don't have silver shot in those things.'_

Oz sat quietly, hands gripping the steering wheel when the two men turned as one and looked at him expectantly. Wondering if his instincts had finally let him down, Oz returned their gazes and answered calmly. "Man's got to protect himself."

Connor snorts incredulously. "From what man? The dark ages?"

Oz shook his head. "From what's out in the dark." He continued to observe the two men and then recognition 'clicked' into place. Unfortunately his gasp wasn't stifled quickly enough. A second gun cocked and Oz stifled a smile.

"Huh, that's why."

Connor's gaze only intensified and he asked, "What's why, what?"

"See, I don't ever pick up hitch hikers… EVER. Back home, it would be a fatal mistake. But as I came up on you guys, everything in me was screaming at me to stop and offer you a ride. I usually listen to that little voice, saved my ass too many times to count." Oz turned and faced the brothers, his expression serious. "I've got somewhere I have to be soon, but if I can help, even a little, just tell me what you need. Not everyday a guy can help out a couple of Saints."


	2. Deadly Secret

**That Little Voice Said...**

**Crossover with BtVS and Boondock Saints.**

**Pre-Sirenes 'verse. After Colorado for Oz, but before England.**

**Post Movies for the MacManus Twins**

**I do not own anything regarding BtVS or Boondock Saints. Shoot, if I did, do you think I'd waste time writing fanfic?**

**Ch 2**

**Deadly Secret**

Traveling with the MacManus brothers was proving to be quite an interesting adventure.

That was how Oz chose to view it. An adventure. He had made sure that the brothers understood from the beginning that he wouldn't physically participate in their activities, other than driving them of course. Supernatural beasties were one thing; he'd leave the human retribution to the Saints. It seemed to work out for all involved, so far.

But the next lunar cycle was coming to an end. The full moon was only a day away; Oz could feel it with every passing minute. Although the twins had readily accepted the existence of vampires, (who wouldn't after seeing a fledge turning to dust?) Oz wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't try to fill him full of holes when they found out about his monthly condition. He was mildly surprised that the ever curious Murphy had yet to discover the reinforced cage built into the very back of his van.

When Oz made the offer to help the brothers however he could, Connor and Murphy asked him where he was headed. Their disbelief at his mention of England was amusing, especially when he turned down their offer to purchase his van. The fact that they didn't have enough money wasn't the issue.

"What do you mean, 'you're taking it with you'? Are fuckin' insane man?" Murphy's eyes were wide and Connor was about two seconds from all out laughter.

"I'm taking it with me. I didn't leave it behind when I went to Tibet; I'm certainly not leaving it behind now. That's why I'm headed to Florida. It'll be easier to transport it out from there."

"Tibet? What on Earth possessed you to go there?" Murphy's voice sounded muffled coming from the backseat.

"Dude! What are you looking for?" Oz winced when he heard a loud clanging, like metal against metal, coming from the back of the van.

"Ah fuck me! Osbourne, why do ye 'ave a fuckin' cage in the back of ye van?"

"Aww, dude! Hold on. I'm gonna pull over."

Connor watched Oz carefully as he pulled off the road onto the shoulder.

His thoughts whirling, Oz decided to just lay everything out and let the brothers take it from there.

"I'm from Sunnydale, California." He eyed Connor cautiously, hoping to see a glimmer of recognition and although he didn't really expect it, the blank look on Connor's face said it all. The MacManus boys were completely ignorant of the supernatural world. The vampire he had staked as proof that things really did go 'bump' in the night wasn't enough. They needed the whole story.

"Sunnydale was built over La Boca Del Inferno."

"The mouth of Hell? Hey, I thought you said we shouldn't speak Latin in the van?"

"That particular phrase won't cause a problem. Look, remember the vampire I staked? To prove they were real?"

Connor and Murphy nodded and Oz noticed they both had their hands on the butt of their guns.

"Vampires aren't the only things that go 'bump' in the night. Demons and werewolves are real too."

Murphy leaned forward with a puzzled expression and asked, "Do ye catch them then?"

The Were' smiled and shook his head. "No man, the cage is for protection as well." Oz could practically see the wheels turning in Connor's head and explained. "I lock myself inside three nights a month to protect others."

The air left Connor's lungs in a rush and Oz bowed his head, suddenly afraid to watch death approaching and missed the silent communication between the twins. As one they placed their right hands upon his head and the hairs rose on his neck as they both spoke over him, "Síochán leat. Nár lagaí Dia do lámh."

His anxiety melted away and Oz felt a rush of sudden tears that he quickly swallowed down before he cautiously raised his head. "What was that?"

"An Irish Blessing." Murphy's cheerful voice sounded in his ear.

"You protect others from the affliction put upon you and make no complaint. You're a good man Daniel Osbourne." Connor's eyes seemed to burn through him and Oz felt the weight of the man's gaze.

"Thank you." His voice was thick around the strange lump in his throat. Oz looked up into Murphy's eyes and was amazed at the impish gleam.

"So, can we watch ye change then?" The familiar sound of Connor smacking his brother sounded. "Ow! Stop fuckin' hittin'"

"That's a mite fuckin' personal, don't ye think?"

"It's okay Connor. It's actually a good idea." Oz laughed at the smug look on Murphy's face. "You both have to swear you won't come near me for any reason."

Two voices said, "We swear."

"When will it happen?" Connor's soft tone seemed to calm his brother's excitement.

"Tomorrow night. Need to lay in some supplies and find a remote area."

--------------------------------

"So tell me Oz, if a wooden stake does indeed kill a vampire, will a silver bullet kill a werewolf?"

Oz had been checking the cage and had missed Connor's approach. The man's demeanor was unreadable and Oz met his eyes with a steady gaze. "Yes, a silver bullet through the heart will kill me, but I hope that would be used as a last resort. There's a tranq gun under the back seat just in case things get too scary."

"Right then." Relief flashed on Connor's face and he turned back to his brother with a smile.

--------------------------------

"Holy Mother… Ow! Connor! Stop fuckin hitting me! I think the Blessed Mother will forgive me a few profanities while watching the likes of that!" Murphy pointed at the spectacle taking place in the reinforced cage at the back of the van. The howling alone was enough to raise the hair on their bodies as the brothers watched their friend Oz transform into a werewolf.

--------------------------------

"Do ye think 'es in pain at all?" Connor whispered into Murphy's ear as they watched the creature from their perch behind the van and then winced as even that slight noise set the wolf to howling and snarling again. The sight of the wolf throwing itself against the bars was disturbing and he was beginning to think the tranq gun was a good idea, if only for a few hours relief from the noise.

"You know maybe 'e hungry? 'e did buy those bloody steaks."

"I'm quite sure 'es fuckin' hungry, but I think a bloody cow isn't what he'd prefer right now brother. Anyway, 'ow we supposed to fuckin' feed 'em to the beastie?"

"Oz said to stay far away from the cage, and I certainly don't like riskin' a swipe. The tranq gives 'im 'angover 'e said. What else ca' we do to calm the beastie?"

"Ma used to sing to us. Remember?"

Murphy snorted. "As much as she'd probly agree that we were beasts, I don' think it will work. But go ahead and knock yersel' out mate. 'm gonna water the ditch." He stood up, shaking his head when his brother began to sing in a low voice. It was a comforting song and Connor's voice complimented the simple melody better than their mother's ever had. When he was finished, Murphy made his way back to the log they had drug over to sit on, humming along under his breath. As he sat next to Connor, he unconsciously added lyrics, replacing his soft humming.

"_Be thou my battle shield, sword for the fight. _

_Be thou my dignity, thou my delight. _

_Thou my soul's shelter, thou my high tower. _

_Raise thou me heavenward, O power of my power." _

Connor and Murphy stopped singing at the sight of the feral creature sitting back on his haunches and tilting its head. A whine and a short bark startled them into song again. Taking advantage of the creature's quiet mood, they stuck the meat on the end of the long sticks Murphy had found earlier and pushed it through the bars.

"_Riches I heed not, nor man's empty praise_

_Thou mine inheritance, now and always_

_Thou and thou only, first in my heart_

_High King of heaven, my treasure thou art."_

The MacManus brothers finished the song and watched in awe as the massive wolf swallowed the meat whole, then turned on the blanket seven times and settled down, his enormous head resting on equally immense paws. He stared at them with glowing yellow eyes for several minutes and then closed them with a huff.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other and then as one, turned back to the log. Using it as a prayer bench, they kissed their rosary, knelt and began their evening prayers.

--------------------------------

"Síochán leat. Nár lagaí Dia do lámh." – "Peace be with you. May God not weaken your hand."

Be Thou My Vision – Irish Lullaby/Hymn

A/N - I've been severely bitten by the BDS bug. The bunny has been relentless in its pursuit of Their story with Oz... much to the detriment of chapter 19 of Sirenes. I'm at a flat spot there and needed some inspiration for the big reunion scene.

This will probably have one more chapter.


	3. Of The Just

**Crossover with BtVS and Boondock Saints. Has a cameo cross with yet another 'verse, 'cause that freakin' bunny wouldn't shut up about it.**

**Pre-Sirenes 'verse. After Colorado for Oz, but before England.**

**Post Movies for the MacManus Twins. Year 2000 **

**I do not own anything regarding BtVS or Boondock Saints or any other show/movie that might pop up at any given time. Shoot, if I did, do you think I'd waste time writing fanfic?**

Translations are in (parentheses) immediately after each line.

**A/N: Thank you to all who have taken the time to review! I'm simply amazed at how many hits this has received. People are taking a peek at least. This is going farther than originally intended, but I can't stop yet. Our boys aren't done. Can't say how many chapters this will have. It's taken on a mind of its own.**

**I won't hold y'all hostage for reviews, but a little feedback would replace my chocolate cravings… **

**Ch 3**

**Of the Just**

The sound of birds chirping and low voices overrode the sounds of his dreaming and brought Oz out of his sleep slowly. His dreams seemed to be adding to his compulsion toward England. An ever elusive scent hung in the air whenever he awoke, causing disconcerting feelings to surface. Feelings he didn't expect to feel so soon after leaving Sunnydale for good. Oz shook his head to clear it and rolled onto his hands and knees. Reaching through the bars he grabbed the keys to unlock the door and then climbed out of the back of the van. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and stumbled to the fire, collapsing on the ground near a grinning Murphy.

Oz smacked his lips and grimaced, groaning in thanks at Connor when a coffee mug was shoved under his nose. "Did someone catch it?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Catch what man?" Murphy replied.

"The cat that crapped in my mouth." The brothers laughed as he had intended and he continued. "Dude, I haven't had morning after taste this bad since…" His face paled and he set the mug down with a shaky hand. "Please tell me I didn't get out."

Murphy slapped him on the back. "Of course not mate. Why would you think that?"

"Because the only times I've woke up with a taste like that in my mouth, I got tranq'd or ate a zombie."

"Fuckin' hell… Zombies 'r real too?"

Oz's complexion took on a green tinge that clashed with his hair. "Uh, dude. Unfortunately yes. I didn't eat meat for a week. Which is hard for me, considering I seriously need it this time of the month."

Connor laughed. "No worries mate! Murphy and I fed your beastie those bloody steaks you bought. Hey! Maybe the meat was bad?"

Oz paled again and gasped. "You promised not to come near me!"

Murphy threw his arm around the Were's shoulder, "Connor calmed the beastie wi' 'is dulcet tones and we poked the meat through the bars with a stick. 'e gobbled it right down and then lay down to sleep."

Shocked, Oz gazed at Connor curiously. "I thought it was just a dream. You actually sang to me?"

Embarrassed, Connor's cheeks flushed and he glared at his brother. "Aye. Our Ma used to sing to us when we wouldn't settle. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Oz grinned. "Dulcet tones huh?"

"Fuck off."

Oz cut his eyes at Murphy. "Why did I dream about two voices last night?"

Connor started laughing and pointed at Murphy. " 'cause 'e joined in. When I suggested it, 'e was all 'knock yourself out, gonna go piss' but then came back hummin' along an' added the harmony."

"Aww, man, I'm touched." Oz smirked at Murphy.

Murphy responded by whacking him on the head. "Tetched in the head more like. Had to do somethin' 'bout all the racket. Bloody beastie was drivin' me mad."

Oz had stopped laughing and Connor noticed he was looking at them speculatively.

"What?" The twins asked simultaneously, causing Oz to shudder.

"That _still_ freaks me out man." The brothers only shrugged and grinned in response.

The Were' looked between the brothers and asked, "You do realize that the 'beastie' is me right? I don't completely disappear when the wolf comes out, just like the wolf never completely goes away."

"How can tha' be?" Connor asked.

"Most of the time, werewolves lose themselves to their beast under the moon, they have no control. But with the training I've gone through and with several charms, I'm able to mostly control my beast. It's like two entities sharing one body, but merged. I've actually stood under the full moon a few times and not changed. I can only do that one night during the moon though. The less I allow the wolf to run and be free, the wilder and less controlled he is."

"Can ye change without the moon, like right now?" Murphy asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but it's not something I like to do often, especially now since the moon isn't far off. Did it completely by accident once and almost killed an innocent."

"What happened man?"

"About two years after I was infected, I lost control of my wolf and almost killed my girl."

"Shite, you sure you want to talk out this?" Murphy squeezes Oz's shoulder.

Connor shot his brother a glare. "Shut up."

Oz snorted. "It scared me enough to get me to do something more than lock myself up three days a month. I had a lead on where I could go for help and ended up in Tibet. Found some Monks. They taught me control. When I went home, I found out the hard way my girl wasn't mine anymore."

"Bloody hell. She took up wi' another bloke?"

"In her defense, I was gone for six months." He waved his hand in dismissal when Murphy looked like he would protest. "No, when I got back we spent the whole night together, talking. I thought we would get back together. But, later that day, I ran into her 'friend'. She was completely saturated with Willow's scent."

"Scent? You mean you could smell your girl all over this woman?" Connor winced in sympathy.

Murphy took a drag on his cigarette and laughed on the exhale. "That's fuckin' bizarre man."

"Hey! Wolf here. Can't help it. Got hearing like a wolf too. Anyway, I kinda lost it. 'Cause, man, she never said anything the whole night and then to find out like that… It felt like another betrayal."

"What do ye mean another betrayal? Fuck, this is getting' too serious, we need beer."

Connor and Oz shot Murphy an incredulous look.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning fuckwit."

"But it'll be noon by the time we get to a town."

"Ugh, no beer. It's okay dude. All under the bridge. We parted as friends."

"Alright mate. So why are ye going to England?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Where we goin'?"

"I'm assuming you fed my wolf all of the meat?"

"Yes." Two voices answered him.

"We're going into town."

---------------------------

"Are you sure you want to eat here Murph?" Oz didn't even try to hide the disbelief in his voice as they drove up to the only bar/restaurant within fifty miles. "We can go back and get enough for lunch at that little grocer's."

"But not a drink. I need a drink after all of that serious shite you just laid on us."

Oz looked to Connor for backup and only got a sympathetic grimace. "Sorry Oz, I'm with Murph."

With a resigned sigh, he pulled into the parking lot and as he got out, he noticed another van parked at the far end, under a tree. The lot was fairly empty, only another truck and a large black car taking up the other spaces. Shrugging off an uneasy feeling, he climbed out and followed the MacManus brothers into the bar. It took a moment for his vision to adjust to the dim interior and he found the brothers as they took possession of a table at the back of the room. Their orders were placed quickly and brought out in a surprisingly short time, pleasing the hungry men. Tucking into his food, Oz never noticed the brothers' constant monitoring of the room.

----------------------------

The sensation of being watched had been increasing by the minute and Oz began to feel a pressing need to turn around, but that never turned out well. A breeze blew in through the window at the far side of the room, bringing with it a queasy feeling at the scent Oz had hoped to never come in contact with again. Feeling the hairs rise on the back of his neck, Oz met Connor's steady gaze. Facing the room, Connor and Murphy had been leaning their chairs against the wall in deceptively relaxed poses.

"Someone's been staring a fuckin' hole in you mate. Know anyone in this area?" Connor tipped his bottle, using the sip to mask his study of the stocky bald man staring at Oz.

The Were' made a soft choking noise. The twins took one look at their normally unflappable friend's terrified eyes and as one, lowered their chairs without sound, hands suddenly out of sight.

"Would this be our kind of trouble or yours friend?" Trusting his brother to keep an eye out for immediate danger, Connor kept his focus on Oz. The Were' was terror stricken and visibly straining to remain calm.

--------------------

While the boys were safely occupied on the other side of the room, John met with this strange Hunter Ellen had sent him to as a possible contact. Cain, she called him. They had been discussing a new hunt when the other man fell silent. Looking up from his notebook, John saw the man staring holes into the back of a young man seated with two others on the other side of the room. _'Good Lord, is his hair actually **green**?'_

"Everything okay?" John asked Cain.

"Oh yes. Everything's just fine." The smirk on the other man's face made John decidedly uncomfortable and he turned away to study the other table.

The three young men seemed to be having a good time, but John saw the exact moment the bottom started to drop out of the situation and turn ugly. The dark haired man had been scanning the room from the moment they sat down and had discreetly elbowed his lighter companion. Taking a closer look, the way they moved prompted John to think they might be brothers or men who had traveled together long enough to know each other with out conscious thought. The green haired man tensed, practically vibrating with it and John heard the other Hunter's huff of amusement. The sandy haired man noticed Cain staring and said something to the focus of Cain's intent look. As one, the two men facing the room lowered their chairs, the legs making no sound as they met the floor and the temperature dropped noticeably in the room.

John's gaze swept the room and located Sammy at the bar, his back to the brewing trouble, but close enough he could probably hear what the three men were discussing. A subtle movement caught his eye and John focused on his eldest son Dean. The boy always seemed to instinctively sense when trouble was developing. True to form, Dean had stood up from his position over the pool table, eyes locked on John, waiting for instruction. John nodded to him and sighed in relief as Dean made his way to Sam. He visually swept the room again and tensed when he realized the two eerily similar men had split their focus, the darker one on the room, specifically his table; and the other on their companion. He heard a low murmuring coming from across the room and glanced up to see that Sammy had turned around on his stool and was watching in fascination.

---------------------------

Connor grabbed Oz's wrist as it started to shake. "Oz!" He hissed. "Get ahold of yersel' man!"

The Were met Connor's eyes again and he was shocked to see a gold tint glowing through the normally clear blue. "Wha's wrong man? It's nigh on to 8 hours before moonrise."

"There's a Hunter here." Oz closed his eyes, breathing softly in an effort to regain a semblance of control. "He kills my kind and skins them to sell the pelts. He tried to get me back in High School, but my friends stopped him. He told me that he would get me sooner or later." He opened his eyes again, sadness clouding the blue to almost grey. "Looks like I'm not going to make it to England huh?"

Fire burned in Connor's eyes as he replied and a hard voice. "You'll make it friend."

The trembling started again and Connor noticed that Oz's fingernails had thickened and lengthened slightly. He began murmuring in Gaelic. Murphy added his voice soon after without breaking his surveillance of the room.

"Is aoibhinn don fhear nach leanann (Happy the man who follows not)  
de chomhairle lucht na héagráifeachta; (the counsel of the wicked)  
nach seasann i slí na bpeacach, (nor walks in the way of sinners,)  
agus nach suíonn i gcuideachta na sotalach" (nor sits in the company of the insolent)

Oz's tremors began to ease and his breathing evened out. Murphy spared a glance at their companion and was relieved to see clear blue once again.

"Ní amhlaidh do na héagráifigh, ní amhlaidh! (Not so the wicked, not so;)  
ach mar cháith a scaiptear le gaoth." (they are like chaff which the wind drives away.)

Connor spared a glance at the Were's hands and was happy to see them back to normal. Murphy noticed a large young man seated at the bar had turned toward them and was watching them with wide eyed fascination.

"Ionas nach seasfaidh na héagráifigh sa bhreithiúnas" (Therefore in judgment the wicked)

Still murmuring the Psalm, he '_Looked Deep'_ and saw that the tall one, along with two other men in the room were Good Men.

"ná na peacaigh i gcomhthionól na bhfíréan." (shall not stand nor shall sinners, in the assembly of the just)"

The other Good man, much shorter than the one seated close by, had made his way from the billiard table to the tall one at the bar and stood watch as if protecting him.

"Óir is cúram don Tiarna slí na bhfíréan, (For the Lord watches over the way of the just,)  
ach rachaidh slí na n-éagráifeach ar ceal." (but the way of the wicked perishes.)

The Twins made the sign of the cross as they completed their blessing, Connor's gaze holding the eye of the bearded dark haired man and Murphy focused on the two at the bar.

"In nomine Patri, et Filii, et Spiriti Sancti" (In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit)

Amen."

Oz looked back up at the MacManus twins and smiled gratefully. "How do you do that?"

They both focus on him and say, "Divine Providence."

Oz shivers. "Dudes, I still say that's creepy."

"I say we get the fuck out of here." Murphy said as he and Connor stood as one, causing the room the freeze. Oz dropped money on the table followed Connor. The brothers instinctively placed Oz between them and the three moved carefully to the door.

As they exited, Murphy turned and bowed slightly and with a grin he said,

"May you have the hindsight to know where you've been  
the foresight to know where you're going,"

He pinned the bald Hunter, the Chaff, with his gaze and his voice hard and thick in its natural Brogue.

"and the insight to know when you're going too far."

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------

RE: Supernatural… I'm going to assume that 2000 is pre-Stanford for Sam. Oh, and I don't own them either much to my disappointment.

1st Psalm (not entire Psalm since I didn't use the whole chapter)

Irish Gaelic translation found on 


	4. Without Fear

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural, Boondock Saints or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The men are just so much fun to play with, I can't resist.

A/N: I did use two lines from the BDS movie, slightly altered.

**Without Fear **

"Tonight's a good night for a hunt."

The sound of Cain's voice breaking the strange quiet of the room was disturbing to the three Winchesters. Tearing his gaze from the door, John looked at him curiously, wondering if the man was serious about going after the men that just exited the bar and why.

"Dad!" Sam's voice hissed across the room. John looked back at the boys and saw Dean watching his younger brother curiously and Sam motioning his father to join them. He turned back to the other man. "Be back in a minute." Cain only grunted in response, his attention aimed at the van departing the parking lot with a spray of gravel.

John made it to Sam in a few strides, waved off the bartender and asked, "Did you hear what those men were talking about Sammy?"

Sam looked over at the other Hunter and saw the man step outside. He pulled his dad toward the bar. "He's not serious about going after those guys, is he dad?"

"I'm not sure son. Now answer my question."

"It was Gaelic. If they're who I think they are, then it was a Blessing they were performing. The last line was in Latin. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

"So, not demons then." Dean said, keeping his focus on the door Cain had exited through.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's observation. "No! Not demons. Did you notice the tattoos on the two brothers?"

"How do you know they're brothers?" Sam squirmed slightly under his father's sharp query.

Sighing quietly, he replied, "Look, remember those news articles from Boston, the ones from last year?"

Dean checked the door again. "The mob killings?"

"Yes!" Sam grinned at his brother's incredulous expression.

"The Saints?" Dean's tone was skeptical.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the tattoos, the rosaries and the eerie way they moved in sync. If nothing else, the blessing they laid on the guy with them. I mean, he was completely freaking out and when they were done, he was perfectly fine."

"You're such a fan-girl Sammy." Dean's smirk was affectionate and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's Sam you jerk."

Dean waved his hand in dismissal. "Whatever. So they said some prayer over him. That could have been anything."

Shaking his head, Sam grabbed his brother's arm. "No, you couldn't see him." He turned to his dad, anxious to convince them. "Dad I think the guy with them is a werewolf and a powerful one at that."

John leaned back on his heels, arms crossed as he studied his youngest. "What makes you say that?"

"Because during his freakout, the dude's hands started morphing and I heard the light haired guy say he needed to get a hold of himself, that it was still eight hours 'til moonrise."

John shared a tense look with Dean. "If he is a werewolf, we have to take care of it."

Frustrated, Sam raised his voice. "So you're going to hunt them with that Cain guy?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"I think we can assume that the MacManus brothers are aware of his condition and they've probably taken steps to control it." The exasperation Sam was feeling leaked into his tone and John sent him a sharp frown.

Dean shook off Sam's hand and squared off with him. "Werewolves are killers Sammy. Not to mention that nasty tendency of the infection spreading like the flu if their victims manage to survive."

"Dean, you couldn't see this guy. He started to transform in broad daylight but was able to control it enough to revert back. The three of them left quietly and without threatening anyone directly. There haven't been any wild animal attacks reported around here in several years. Maybe he gets locked up during the full moon. Or do we automatically assume that anyone who gets infected by lycanthropy is evil and therefore deserves to die?"

John held up his hand, hoping to delay the inevitable explosion between his sons. "That's enough Sammy."

"You never listen to me and that guy is gonna get you killed." Sam growled in aggravation.

John raised his eyebrows. "And you know that how?"

Scowling, he crossed his arms and looked down. "He gives me the creeps and I don't trust him."

Dean snorted. "You girl." He faced John. "Look dad, I don't trust this Cain guy either. What did Ellen tell you about him?"

"Not enough." John sighed and scrubbed his face, suddenly weary. "Okay, if these men _are_ the Saints, I don't want this guy to either kill them or get killed." He motioned the boys closer and as they leaned in, he continued, "This is what we'll do…"

------------------------

Cain walked back inside and noticed that Winchester and his two boys were talking over by the bar. He snorted in amusement as the taller one began to get visibly angry. The shorter one, Dean? Grabbed his brother and hauled him through the door, dragging the young man's large frame outside. John looked around the room and spotted Cain seated at their previously abandoned table and headed over.

"Trouble with your boys?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. I sent them to take care of that haunting over in the next county." John carefully studied the other Hunter. "You seemed to know those men."

Cain shook his head. "Just one. Punk with the green hair. You could say that he's the one that got away."

"Got away? Are you telling me that kid isn't human?"

"Nope. Oh, he looks human enough. Except for three nights of the month."

"A werewolf? He got away and you're still alive? How did you manage that?"

Cain gripped his mug tightly enough that John was sure the glass would either break or squirt out of the man's hands. "Had some friend's helping him and I was out numbered. Been keeping a watch out for him though. Knew he would have to leave Sunnydale sometime."

"Sunnydale? California? What sort of idiot Hunts near the Hellmouth? Do you have a death wish?"

Cain shrugged. "I was close by, heard about some suspicious attacks that didn't fall under the usual excuses and decided to check it out." He looked up at John with a smug grin. "Turns out I was right. There were two of them. Managed to bag the first one before some uppity blonde girl and her friends stepped in and ruined my plans for that one." He gestured toward the door.

"So what's the plan for tonight? It's the second night, so we'll have to find them by tomorrow night at the latest."

Cain looked at John warily. "You want to come with me?"

"I can't very well leave you to take these men on all by yourself, now can I?"

Cain's eyes took on a strange gleam and it was all John could do to repress the involuntary shiver. Malevolence seemed to roll off the man in waves and John was close to calling off the whole thing. The only assurance Cain wasn't possessed was the small cross hanging from the man's neck. Struck by a sudden conviction, he steeled his resolve and maintained his bland expression.

Cain's voice brought John back to the present. "I saw the direction they went as they drove off. There's only one area secluded enough that way for them to avoid running into someone." He leaned closer, "Here's the plan…"

----------------------------

Oz hadn't said a word since they had left the bar and the twins were unsettled by his silence. It wasn't the silence per say, since Oz was by his very nature, a quiet man, but the quality of it was worrisome. It was tense and even without preternatural senses, the MacManus brothers felt Oz's stress and fear as it filled the enclosure of the van. It was a testimony to his distraction that he allowed Connor to take the wheel with out argument.

"Oz." The Were' jumped at the feel of Murphy's hand gripping his shoulder. "You've got to talk to us mate. Tell us what's goin' through that head o' yours. Do we need to keep driving?"

"Bad idea. But so is staying here. He's going to be hunting for me."

"What's his name?"

"Cain."

"That's appropriate."

"He's a good Hunter guys. The only reason he hasn't caught up to me before now is the fact that I use that cage during the moon and keep to myself. I do everything possible to prevent my wolf from killing or infecting anyone and I try very hard to not leave a trail."

Connor could see that Oz was becoming agitated again and placed his right hand next to Murphy's on the Were's shoulder.

"We've got it covered mate." They said.

"Dudes! I'm freaked enough. You gotta stop doin' that wiggy twin thing."

"Don't worry man." Murphy squeezed his shoulder as Connor gave Oz an oddly reassuring pat. "We'll take care of it."

--------------------------

Trailing behind Cain, John's uneasiness grew. They halted at the tree line and John could see a van parked in a clearing. The moon shined brighter than the small visible fire and revealed a form slouched against a log near the warmth, a half empty bottle balanced precariously on the wood. Both men visually searched the area for the other man, but found no one else. Cain turned to John and spoke in a barely audible tone. "We should circle around and check for the other one." Convinced he would have to take out the other Hunter; John nodded and followed the man, keeping a watchful eye out for the unexpected.

Cain was surprisingly silent and surefooted. The men crossed a small creek and found the dark haired MacManus passed out against a tree, hands resting in his lap. The odor of whiskey was strong and John wondered at their carelessness.

As they approached the back of the van, the sight of the built-in cage visible from the open rear doors didn't really come as a shock to the eldest Winchester. Despite Sam's accusation, John quite often listened to his youngest son's intuition and advice. His sin was not acknowledging it verbally. He looked toward the other MacManus brother and it appeared that the man was equally inebriated and oblivious.

Cain's breathing sped up as a large wolf rose from the blanket in the cage and growled menacingly. John watched with horror as the man raised his rifle and aimed at the defenseless animal.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel."

His vision turned red and, without thinking, John turned his shotgun around and brought it down on the back of Cain's head with a sick crunch. "Sick bastard!"

There was a brief moment of silence, not even the wolf made a sound.

The simultaneous clicking of multiple guns chilled John to the bone and his gaze whirled toward the fire. The ManManus brothers were standing straight and unwavering as they aimed their guns at him. In sync, guns bobbed, indicating the men's order for John to drop his weapon. He set his shotgun down carefully and raised his hands. The caged wolf was still eerily silent and goose bumps shivered across his body. The sound of additional firearms made ready caused John to close his eyes. At this point, he couldn't really say whether he was relieved or even more frightened.

The dark brother raised his brows in surprise. "You'll be wantin' ta tell those boys of yours to put down their guns John Winchester."

"We've no urging ta kill ye or yer boys, but we will protect our own." The other man sent John a knowing smile. "You've an understanding of tha' I reckon."

The sound of his name spoken by the darker man startled John. "How do you know my name?"

"Hear, o my sons, and receive my sayings; and the years of thy life shall be many." Connor answered him with a cryptic quotation from the bible.

Dean's voice was worried as it shot through the darkness to his side. "Dad! What the hell is going on?"

"That we being delivered out of the hand of our enemies might serve Him without fear all the days of our life." Murphy smiled as he holstered his guns and moved to the unconscious Cain, making quick work of hog tying the man before dragging his body passed the tree line. When he came back, he sent his twin a smirk and sat near the back of the van, facing the fire.

Connor followed Murphy's example and put away his guns. "Mr. Winchester, would ye be so kind as to ask your boys to join us?" He stepped to the fire and picked up a bottle. Soon after John's nod Sam and Dean stepped into the firelight, guns still trained on the twins. Connor smiled and waved them over. "Now, why don't ya pull up a log and 'ave a drink with us and we can talk about why good men such as yourselves were traveling with the likes of that trash?"

Shocked, the three Winchesters took in the scene. The MacManus Twins sat by the fire with what looked to be a bottle of Michael Collins single malt. In the background, an unnaturally quiet werewolf sat calmly behind a cage built in the back of a large van.

"Ya don't have ta be hard asses, do ya? We're trying ta be civil here, so I suggest you take our offer." Murphy said, his voice ending with an irritated growl.

Dean eyed the whiskey and then his father. Another subtle nod from John and the boys put away their guns and took a seat on the other side of the fire from the van.

Connor held out the bottle to Dean, "I'm Connor." He points to his brother. "And tha's me little brother Murphy."

"Fuck you! Ma never said one way or ta other ye shit head. For all we know, you're the younger. Member what she said…"

"Shut it you. I tol' ye I had ice on mine. No fair comparin' then. And no use now. You know we're the same." The twins laughed at each other good naturedly.

Dean accepted the bottle from Connor with a grin, took a healthy swig, and promptly wheezed, much the amusement of the Irish Saints. Sam took the bottle, passed it to his dad and elbowed his brother. "Wuss."

"Oh right," Dean rasped. "You didn't even take a drink Samantha."

"Someone's got to drive us back you jerk."

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna let you drive my baby."

"You take another drink of that stuff and I'll take the keys myself." John's gravelly voice cut off the impending argument.

"Aww, dad!"

"In fact…" He held out his hand. "Hand 'em over son."

"Yes Sir." Grumbling, Dean dug the keys out and tossed them to his father and choked in outrage when Murphy leaned over and snatched the Impala keys out of the air and then proceeded to toss them into the werewolf's cage.

"What the FUCK did you do that for?" Dean yelled, the vein in his neck pulsing rapidly.

Murphy's face was a mask of serenity. "Ah, don' get yer knickers in a twist mate. The wee beastie only eats meat and Oz'll be sure to give 'em to ya in the morn'."

Dean stared at his father in shock and then turned back to Murphy. "Fuck me! I…" 

"Sorry mate, pretty as you are, you're not my type."

Dean shot him a disgusted glare as Sam fell off the back of the log, laughing hysterically.

TBC...

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!


	5. Whoops! Did We Forget to Mention

Timeline: Pre-Sirenes (my other WIP) for Oz – Before England but after Dru.

Post movie for the Saints. Pre-Stanford for the Winchesters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural, Boondock Saints or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The men are just so much fun to play with, I can't resist.

**Chapter 5 **

**Whoops! Did We Forget to Mention… **

_Previously: Murphy's face was a mask of serenity. "Ah, don' get yer knickers in a twist mate. The wee beastie only eats meat and Oz'll be sure to give 'em to ya in the morn'." _

Oz woke up once again to the sound of low voices and stretched luxuriously. His loud yawn drew the attention of whoever had been speaking and the conversation stopped before Oz could determine how many were out there. From the scent of things, he could tell there were at least two more than Connor and Murphy. There wasn't much breeze and Oz felt nervous about walking into an unknown situation.

"So Sleepin' Beauty finally awake?" Murphy's dark head popped around the side of the van, a wide grin lighting his face.

The sleepy Were' sat up and winced as something hard dug into his butt. "Ow!" He reached down and pulled out a set of keys. "Dude! Who threw keys in my bed? Wait, these aren't mine, whose are they?"

"Git yer arse out here mate. We got ourselves some company." Connor's raised voice was full of humor and Oz relaxed slightly, nervous about the strangers but trusting that the twins wouldn't allow a threat into their camp.

He reached through the bars and took his keys from the hook and quickly exited the cage, pulling on his pants as he stepped down. There was a charge of anticipation to the air which prompted the Were' to dress completely rather than go to the fire in just his pants as he usually did. Due to the presence of the strangers Oz was alert and he walked to the fire instead of stumble, much to the surprised amusement of the MacManus brothers.

A quiet thank you to Murphy for the mug of coffee and Oz sat across the fire from three men, family if his senses were correct. There was a dark haired man seated near the fire, watching Oz warily as he sipped hot coffee and looking slightly hung-over. Behind him were two younger men, wrapped in his spare blankets and still sleeping. The tension in Oz's demeanor slowly built as the other man remained silent. The vibes emanating across the way screamed 'Hunter' and Oz slowly turned his head to glare at Connor.

"You wanna tell me what's goin' on?" The dark haired man was vaguely familiar, like Oz had seen him recently and the scents emanating from their side of the fire sent an echo through him.

Connor gestured at the men with his empty hand. "Weel, this here is Mr. John Winchester and those lumps behind 'im are 'is boys, Dean and Sam."

Oz looked to the dark haired man and they exchanged nods. Lifting his mug, he took a drink of coffee and there was a sudden shift in the wind. Cain's scent wafted over Oz, causing him to spit the hot beverage into the fire. "Oh shit!" He jumped up and looked around wildly, searching for the Hunter. The commotion woke up the younger Winchesters and they both sat up in alarm, reaching for weapons.

"Dad! What's going on?" Dean's voice cut through the sound of the Were's panicked breathing.

Ignoring all but Oz, Connor dropped his own coffee, reached up and grabbed his leg, never flinching as the Were' turned golden tinged eyes on him and hissed, "What!"

Connor surged up and leaned into Oz's face and spoke in a firm, but calm, voice. "Nothin' ta fear now Oz. That Cain fella's been trussed up like a hog most o' the night." He laid his hand on Oz's shoulder and squeezed, hard. "Pull it in mate. Yer scarin' the wee Hunters huddled by th' fire."

Connor sent up a quick prayer of thanks that the Winchesters were wisely remaining still and silent.

Oz grabbed Connor's wrist and pulled his hand down. Connor grunted at the tight grip, but waved off Murphy before his brother could interfere.

"You allowed Hunters into our camp, after I told you what they do to my kind?"

"Ah, there's the thing see? That Cain fella was all set to shoot you in yer cage and John here knocked 'im silly."

Oz turned his golden gaze onto the older man and John was suddenly wishing for his gun. The breeze blew through again, the green head tilted and everyone froze. Time seemed to speed up as Oz turned toward the Winchesters and several things happened at once.

Connor grabbed Oz's arms from behind, grunting with the effort of retaining his hold on the man and Murphy jumped in front of the Were', placing his hands on a rippling chest. He began to murmur, not loud enough for the Winchesters to hear what was said, but the three felt the goose bumps rise at the sound of the dark haired man's voice.

-------

When Oz started toward their father, Sam and Dean both drew the silver knives hidden in their boots and flanked him on either side. They watched in amazement as Connor grabbed Oz from behind and Murphy placed himself between the agitated Were' and the three Hunters.

Connor's voice joined Murphy's, "Follow peace with all men, and holiness, without which no man shall see the Lord…"

It took several minutes before Oz had calmed enough to stop resisting the MacManus brothers. They continued, their voices soothing his Wolf. "See that ye refuse not him that speaketh… … For our God is a consuming fire."

It seemed like an eternity before his flight instinct finally receded and Oz sank to his knees, head bowed in shame and whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Don't want to hurt anyone. Need to go. Please let me go."

"Och, now what fun would tha' be mate?"

"We haven't seen Florida yet, 'ave we?"

Incredulous, Dean turned to his father. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh my God, they did it again." Sam's voice was filled with wonder as he watched the MacManus brothers reign in a panicked transforming werewolf through prayer.

Oz stood on shaky feet and looked at Murphy with wet eyes. "I have to go."

Murphy smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Ye go 'ave yer quiet time then. I 'spect you'll be needin' it after that."

Oz turned and hesitated as the breeze blew again.

"Other side of the creek if ye don' want ta look at tha' great lump of nothin'." Connor's laughing voice piped up as he took his seat by the fire.

Murphy swatted him on the head. "Don't be a shite. And give up tha' whiskey, I need some after that near disaster."

"Wouldn't 'ave been necessary if ye would 'ave put the bugger farther away from here."

"He was fuckin' heavy. And smelly, don't rightly know how he thought he could sneak up on a beastie smellin' like that."

John looked at Connor sharply. "Wouldn't putting him farther away have left the man defenseless?"

Connor snorted. "Whi' a werewolf nearby? Ye honestly think all the things that bump in the night would hang around? Maybe a wee ghostie but it's been quiet 'round 'ere last two nights. Not even the frogs darin' ta make a noise."

Dean pointed toward the path Oz had taken. "Are we going to just let him walk away? He was going to attack us!"

Sam's voice was firm, "No he wasn't."

"Oh really? And just what do you think he was doing Sammy?"

Sam glared at his brother. "He was trying to get away Dean. We're Hunters in his camp and he was scared."

"Yeah, so all the more reason for him to try and take us out."

John intervened; an argument between his boys would only serve to aggravate his headache. "Sammy's right Dean." The brothers both stared at their father in stunned surprise at John's support of Sam. "Cain's scent came from behind him, so he would naturally head in the opposite direction. From what I've seen, he trusts the MacManus brothers to not put him in harm's way and they aren't afraid of him."

"Good man! Listen to yer Da. Not every beastie deserves to be put down. Then again, they usually don't give you a chance to find out." Connor pulled the cooler down from the roof of the van and opened it, pulling out breakfast supplies.

"Ain't that the truth." Hungry despite his headache, Dean ambled over to check out the meal situation.

"Oz locks himself up during the moon. Been doin' that since he was infected. We explained this to ye last night." Murphy looked at his brother with a wry smile. "Maybe we should've saved the whiskey for after the explanations."

"Ya think?"

------------

Oz had completed his meditation and was finishing his morning kata. It was modified from the ones he had learned from Buffy, the Tibetan monks and Dru. His enhanced hearing picked up movement in the forest behind him. The light breeze carried John Winchester's scent and Oz ignored the man in favor of completing his morning routine. When he dropped out of the final form, Oz turned to the older man and bowed at the waist. John tilted his head and after a short beat, he returned the honor, his eyes never leaving the younger man's. He continued to study the younger man and Oz stood patiently until John was finished.

Oz's stomach growled loudly and he smiled sheepishly. John offered him the plate in his hands with a grin. "Murphy said you were overdue."

Oz took the plate. "Dude." He groaned as the smell of meat he had tried to ignore washed over him. "Thanks." Gesturing to the large rock, he sat on the ground and dug into the plate of food. John sat and watched Oz with a curious air.

"That was an interesting Kata you were going through. I recognized several different forms."

"I had three different teachers, use what suits me."

"I didn't see any fighting forms in your movements."

"Don't need them. Pretty peaceful kinda guy. You hang with Cain much?"

John shook his head. "No. I was given his name as a possible contact for another hunt."

"That's good. It's hard to find trustworthy people to hunt with and he's not one to have at your back."

"Met a lot of Hunters?"

"No, Cain's actually the first human Hunter I've met personally."

"Human?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, she's human, just a bit… more."

"I don't understand."

"I grew up in Sunnydale, California."

"He mentioned Sunnydale. As far as I know, no sane Hunter goes near there."

Oz gave him a pointed look. "Human Hunters would get in the way. The Hellmouth is protected by the Slayer."

"You know the Slayer?"

"Ex-girlfriend's best friend."

"She knows you're a werewolf and doesn't have a problem with it?"

"It was this big… thing. I figured out I was infected about the time Cain showed up. I was trying to figure out how to lock myself up and Willow walked in."

"Your ex-girlfriend? How on Earth did she get away?"

Oz shrugged and pointed to himself. "New werewolf? Couldn't tell you. Woke up in the morning, naked and locked in a cage in the school library. Massive hangover."

"There was a cage in your High School library?"

"Bizarre huh? Giles locked up the weapons and dangerous books there. Oh, and the tranq gun. Willow's a pretty good shot."

John laughed and scratched his head. "Just so I understand… you're a werewolf and friends with the Slayer." Oz smiled and nodded. John continued. "As a new wolf, you had no control, actually weren't even aware of your movements during your transformation."

"Right."

"Connor told us that now you actually have some control and awareness during the moon phase?"

"Yes."

"How can that be?"

"Why do you want to know? Do you usually take the time to talk to your prey before you kill them?"

"Honestly? Our focus is on mostly hauntings, creatures and the occasional demon. We don't come across many werewolves. The few I've hunted had drawn attention to themselves and we didn't know who they were until afterwards."

"Fair enough I guess."

"Is your control due to the length of time you have been infected?"

"I think it's several factors. Long term exposure to the Hellmouth. Oh and I found a monastery where the monks taught me how to meditate and control my body." Oz finished his meal and sat back on his elbows with a contented sigh. "And there was this month long thing that happened a couple of weeks ago."

"What do you mean, thing?"

"There was this… well, I guess the best way to describe her is… she was an enemy. Big Bad back in Sunnydale. She caught me unawares in Colorado and for some strange reason she helped me gain more control over my wolf. I still haven't figured it out."

"How did she manage to do that?"

"Dude, this is way more personal than I usually do. All I'm going to say is… we were in the Colorado Mountains with no other humans within many miles."

John held up his hands. "Okay, sorry. Like I said before, we've never had a chance to talk to a supernatural… ah…" he gestured to Oz with a pained expression.

"It's okay dude. I get it." He stood up. "We should get back before your sons think I've eaten you."

"Look, if personal questions are going to be a problem, I suggest you avoid Sam."

"Does he babble?"

"Ummm, not that I can recall. He does have an insatiable appetite for knowledge though."

"Ah… like Willow, only without the babbling."

"Oh lord, don't say that in front of Dean."

"Why?"

"Dean's favorite nickname for his brother is Samantha."

"Gotcha. Typical sibling stuff then."

"Voice of experience?"

"No, have a younger cousin though. Found out the hard way he doesn't like to be tickled."

"Sounds like a story."

"He bites."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But I don't hold it against him; it's made things pretty interesting."

"Wait, you mean that's how you were infected?"

"Yep. Tickling Jordy the day of the full moon… not the best thing. Too bad my Aunt didn't warn me."

"How old is he?"

"He's eight. Doesn't like being locked up three nights a month, but he deals."

"I don't understand, how did he survive a werewolf attack at such a young age?"

"His lycanthropy is hereditary. On my Uncle's side. Skips a few generations at a time though. They'd kept it a secret from everyone 'cause they didn't think it could be transmitted by bite."

Oz had given him too much to think about and John was at a loss for words and they arrived back at camp in silence. They found the two sets of brothers huddled over the make-shift table. Murphy and Connor were murmuring as Dean and Sam watched quietly.

Everyone waited patiently until the twins finished and Sam called John over to the table.

"What's going on here boys?" John's gravelly voice broke through the hush and Sam's smile was bright as he answered.

"Connor and Murphy blessed our weapons!"

"And the ammo." Dean said with an impressed grin.

"Sweet." All eyes shifted to Oz and he opened his mouth to apologize when Dean held up his hand.

"Dude, no chick flick moments. We're cool."

Oz stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Thanks."

Sam stepped forward. "Hey Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you, ask you some questions?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Save us from the Geek boy Oz, he'll pester you until you give in."

Oz turned serene eyes on Dean. "Have a fair claim to Geekdom myself. Was offered a full ride to Stanford after I graduated." He ignored Sam as he wheezed for a second.

This got John's attention. "You on some kind of break?"

Oz shook his head. "Nah, didn't go. My parents were pissed. Don't know why, they're never home. Didn't think they even noticed."

Sam stared at Oz with wide eyes. "Why didn't you go?"

"School's not my thing. Furryness every month and school don't mix well. I figure someone else could use the scholarship and I need to be in England soon."

Dean's voice interrupted, "Whatever dude. You two go have your exchange of Geek love; I want to show Dad Connor and Murphy's weapons." He grabbed John's arm. "You gotta see 'em Dad…"

Oz faced Sam. "Your brother is kind of a jerk dude."

Sam watched his brother drag their father toward the van and smiled wistfully. "Yeah, but he's always got my back."

"Good thing to have. So what do you want to know?"

-------------------

"Dude. I can't believe I got your scholarship."

"Seems like you were the next in line for it. You'll like it. The whole college scene seems like your thing."

"Dad's gonna be pissed."

Oz choked on his coffee. "You haven't told him yet? Dude, you've only got like two weeks 'til orientation."

Sam stared at his boots, red creeping up the back of his neck. "I know. I just can't figure out the best way."

"At the end of the day, they're still your family. Probably going to be some yelling…"

Sam snorted at that and laughed. "Some? You'll probably be able to hear them in England."

"Maybe your dad'll see the benefit of having a lawyer in the family?"

They shared a laugh.

"Right." Sam rubbed his face. "I just hope Dean forgives me."

"What is it you need forgiveness for?"

Sam's head whipped around to face Murphy and Oz winced.

"Uh, nothing."

"Ye don't ha' ta tell me, but don't lie boy."

Sam's features hardened and he stood, towering over the dark haired twin. "I'm not a boy."

"You a man then? Act like one. You're gonna have a different path than your brother's for a while Sam. There's gonna be hard feelings and harsh words but they love ye and time will work it out."

"How do you know? Have you and Connor ever …?"

"Nah, we've been together since the womb. Don't see that changin'. Bad enough we've separated from our Da."

"What happened to him?"

"He took a bullet. Been stayin' wi' our Ma. She'll have 'im right again soon."

Murphy waved his hand in dismissal. "No more sappy stuff now. Got trash to take care of and need to hit the road soon."

He turned and yelled at his brother. "Connor! Put away the pretty toys and help me wi' that pile 'o refuse down the way."

…

Dean sighed and then started packing the weapons in their rightful places as John looked at Connor curiously.

"What trash is he talking about?"

"We can't leave that pile of human refuse trussed up for the animals. Might give 'em indigestion."

John laughed, feeling slightly guilty. "That I can agree with, but I can't let you kill him."

"What then? I'll not let him come after Oz again. You know he's not a good man John. He does more harm than good."

"My boys and I will make sure he is out of circulation for a long time. We'll drop him and his van off in front of the nearest police department and call in an anonymous tip."

Connor stared at him long enough that John began to feel uncomfortable.

The light haired man grinned suddenly and slapped John on the shoulder. "Good man! I honestly had no desire to travel with the stench of that bastard."

John blew out a relived sigh and called out, "Boys! Time to go. Go grab Cain and throw him in the van. Dean you drive, I'll follow in the Impala."

------------------

"So, England huh?" Dean tried to hide his curiosity and failed, miserably.

"Yeah."

"And you're taking your van?"

"Yep."

"I can get behind that. No way I'd leave my baby behind."

"It's a sweet ride."

"Yeah, she is. So… Why England dude?"

"Just have to." Oz met Dean's curious gaze. "You ever just have to do something? Like, it's so important that nothing could get in your way?"

Dean's focus shifted to his brother as Sam talked with Murphy.

"Yes. I do."

-------------------

I might have fudged the timeline a little regarding when Sam heads off the Stanford, but I just couldn't resist the opportunity.

Whelp! That's it. THE END…

Of this leg in Oz's journey.


End file.
